


We’re Just Friends!

by vodkabellbottoms



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BAMF Lydia, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Groping, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Meddling pack, Napping, Oblivious, Parties, Pining, Slow Burn, Smut, Still wolves, Truth or Dare, University, Weed, hand holding, high, pot brownies, soft, stoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkabellbottoms/pseuds/vodkabellbottoms
Summary: Scott and Stiles (and the rest of the pack, well, most of them) are attending university and live together. They swear theyre just friends, but the pack interferes, and they end up kissing at a party. But this doesnt change their friendship, right?*“Sounds scary and gay.” He rolled over so his body was pressed against Stiles’ and then laid his head on his friend’s lap.“The gayest.” Stiles joked, moving his hand down to stroke through Scott’s hair. There was nothing unfamiliar about this, the two always got affectionate when they were high, and even when they weren’t, they still touched each other, Scott told himself, Allison’s words ringing in his mind. There was nothing wrong with this, they were just friends, this is just what friends did, who cares if they were closer than other friends were.*Oh wow im horrible at summaries but i promise itll be amazing and every reader will get a cookie x also theres so much fluff and they just adore eachother its so cute





	1. No! We’re just friends! Jesus Allison.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowee this is the first chapter and my first time writing TW fics, but i oromise its great. Enjoy the next 2,300 words ;)
> 
> Oh also! No smut in this chapter, just sweet fluff, but it will come, i swear.
> 
> Fuck also I’m shit at editing whoop

University had been less challenging then Scott would have thought. Of course the work load was considerable harder, and more prevalent than it had been in high school, but the social pressure, and the environment, was just so much more chill. Of course, the lack of near death experiences, and terrifying monsters definitely helped to ease his stress. And of course, Scott still did his part in ‘keeping the world safe from naughty monsters and bad boys’ (as Malia had once put it, drunk and giving what was supposed to be an emotional, motivational speech), but away from Beacon Hills, with something other then his impending doom to constantly focus on, Scott had been having more carefree fun than he had ever had before he left. There was just two things that seemed to be the root of his current, Friday morning stress; why Stiles refused to stop using excessive amounts of toilet paper, and what he was going to go as for this weekends Halloween party.

He’d just arrived home from his early Friday morning class, and Stiles was in the kitchen, surrounded by flecks of brown goo and stirring something in a ridiculously large mixing bowl. Scott dropped his bag against the counter and swiped at the nearest spill of the goo, bringing it to his tongue. Oh, brownies, thank god, he didn’t think he could deal with it being another weird thing Stiles was experimenting with. Stiles was still whisking away, earphones in and doing a weird dance to whatever he was listening to, apparently unaware Scott had arrived home. Scott roller his eyes and tugged his friends earphones out, earning a screech and the whisk Stiles was holding being flung at him.  
“What the fuck? I thought you’re class ended at, like, nine?” Stiles didn’t bother apologising, figuring that his best friend had deserved it, who in their right mind would scare someone like that?  
“Dude, it’s nine fifteen.” Scott lazily hoisted himself up onto the counter and dipped his finger into the brownie batter, ignoring the flustered sounds coming from Stiles’ mouth as he checked the time on his phone.  
“Fuck! I have a class in like an hour, and I haven’t even finished my brownies!” Stiles groaned and rolled his head onto Scott’s shoulder, apparently too tired to continue with his brownies now that he knew he had classes soon. Scott smiled affectionately and ruffled his hair.  
“I know, we have history 101.” Scott had learnt early on that if Stiles didn’t have a class with Scott, he’d usually forget about it until his alarm went off fifteen minutes before he had to be there, or until Scott enquired about it. It was fun living with Stiles, it meant hours of gaming and getting stoned together, not having to worry about parents telling them off, and it meant always being close to his best friend, which he loved more than anyone.  
“Ughhh, isn’t Allison in that class?” Stiles asked, lifting his head to look at Scott, his hand moving to his friends waist to support himself in this awkward position.  
“Yeah but I’m fine, it’s been almost a year since we broke up dude.” Scott laughed, he truly was fine with his break up with Allison, of course he still loved her, but it was in a purely sisterly way now.  
“Yeah but I’m not, still can’t believe Lydia and her are together, slightly offended she’d chose her over me.” The last year had been full of drama since the majority of the pack started at uni, not supernatural drama, just normal, everyday, teenage drama. Essentially, Scott and Allison had broke up, after Allison tearily coming out to him, scared he would hate her, of course it was hard for him, but he could never hate her. It was a surprise to both of them when he, very spur of the moment, came out to her as bi in the middle of their talk. Then he had a few random hookups, and then started dating Kira, and although he had found himself falling for her, he ended up ending it, it just didn’t seem like it would last, as though they just weren’t that compatible. Somewhere between all that Lydia and Stiles had started casually seeing each other, until she broke up with him for Allison. Now Scott and Stiles were painfully single.  
“Don’t be a baby, you know how hard that was for Lydia, you guys were really close, she loved you, just not in that way.” Scott had found himself being there for everyone during the ‘season of breakups’ as he had come to refer it as, listening to Allison ramble about her feelings for Lydia, and then being Stiles’ shoulder to cry on when she ended it with him, and then telling him he needed to get over it, because there was nothing he could do to change it. Now, three months later, they were all on fairly good terms, some more than others.  
“Uh, rude.” Stiles pouted and moved away from Scott, the physical warmth leaving Scott Left a frown on his face. “You know I’m kidding, I love Lydia like a sister now, well mostly, maybe like a brother would love his sister in Texas.” A smile came over his face and Scott groaned, rolling his eyes playfully,  
“You’re so gross.” He said, trying to fight the smile playing on his lips, not wanting to encourage Stiles’ dirty jokes, but secretly finding them extremely amusing. Stiles smirked mischievously and before Scott knew it, he was having brownie batter flicked at him. He yelled and jumped off the counter.  
“I’m not the one covered in batter, you’re gross.” Stiles said, snatching the bowl away from Scott before he could retaliate. Unfortunately, he hadn’t taken into account Scott’s wolf powers, and before he knew it, there was a a trail of batter oozing down him cheek. “Okay I deserved that.”  
“Damn right you did, now go and get ready for class, unfortunately, I don’t think you’re allowed to show up wearing boxers.” Scott chuckled when Stiles turned around to his room and muttered, I wish.

History 101 was boring. The professor was about 60 and Scott was sure he had caught him subtly siding with the oppressors of history. Fortunately he had Stiles on one side of him, chewing his pencil and lazily kicking Scott’s foot under the table as Scott kicked back, and on his other side was Allison, taking notes and watching with an amused expression as Scott tried not to laugh when Stiles held his foot down. The class ended, after what seemed like hours, and finally the three of them were walking out of the room, Stiles on his phone and Allison and Scott discussing the days lecture.  
“Actually, before you leave, can we talk?” Allison said when Scott had started saying his goodbyes. Stiles raised and eyebrow at him, but shrugged and walked a few meters away when Scott have him the ok. Out of no where, Allison hugged him. “I’m so happy for you. To be honest, Lydia and I had though it would have taken you two much longer, like, at least another year, but I just wanted to say how extremely proud I am.” Scott laughed, completely confused, he broke away from the hug.  
“Huh?” He asked dumbly. Allison furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head.  
“You and Stiles?” She suggested.  
“What about us?” Allison knew Scott was smart, but jeez, he could be so obliviously dumb sometimes.  
“You were playing footsies under the table, the way you were looking at him?” She offered, embarrassment creeping in, she had been so sure that the way the two had just behaved was a sure sign of them finally getting together. But by the look on Scott’s face, oh god, she was clearly wrong.  
“Are you saying- no, oh god no I’m- stiles and I are just- I’m not- he’s not- oh fuck no.” Scott was blushing more than he was when they had shared their first kiss, and Allison was trying to to laugh at her ex’s reaction.  
“Oh well, shit, I’m sorry then.” She said simply. “Anyway, Lydia’s at home and she’s just bought this really cute dress so uh, I gotta go!” She leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek, before strutting off, offering a wave at Stiles.  
“What the fuck was that about? You looked constipated.” Stiles joked, offering Scott a lollipop he had pulled out of his pocket. Scott shaked his head.  
“She was just uh, you know, telling me something about her and Lydia.” He offered weakly. Stiles raised his eyebrow but didn’t question it, popping the lollipop into his own mouth, and Scott shook his head again when his eyes lingered on his best friend’s lips a little longer then they probably should have.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled from their bathroom, outraged. Stiles came scurrying into the bathroom, about to ask him what’s wrong, before seeing the empty toilet roll in his friend’s hand. “Oh no you don’t.” Scott grabbed his friend by the back off his shirt as Stiles tried to get away. “How many time do I have to tell you? No one needs this much toilet paper! This was a full roll this morning.” Stiles gulped and shrugged.  
“I don’t wanna get my hands dirty?” He said obviously.  
“That’s why you wash them!” Scott yelled. “Now I’m going to have to walk down to the store and buy a whole new pack, do you know how much toilet paper costs?” He asked, letting go of Stiles, now sure that he wasn’t going to flee.  
“Like, two dollars?” He said meekly.  
“No! Four! Our budget doesn’t accommodate for your messy shits Stiles.” Scott roles his eyes and threw the roll in the bin.  
“Hey! My shits aren’t messy! I just don’t wanna be gross!” Stiles looked offended, and Scott was glad.  
“Well you are gross and now you’re gonna come with me to buy toilet paper so you know how much it sucks.” Scott would just make Stiles go and buy some himself, but the lady who owned the nearest convenience store hated him, and Scott wasn’t mad enough to subject him to that. Stiles groaned and consented.  
“Fine then, let’s go buy some bloody toilet paper.”

The trip had been a semi success, Stiles wasn’t actually allowed inside, the store owner had seen him and shouted at him to get out. Scott laughed and had zero sympathy for him. On their way back they ended up stopping at their favourite pizza place, the pizza there was actually kinda gross, but $5 for a large pizza was the only kind of pizza they could afford. When they got home Stiles had shared the last of his weed with Scott as an apology, which he gladly accepted. Now the two were blissfully high and watching Spongebob, they’re not so guilty pleasure. Sometime after the third episode Stiles got a phone call. When he came back into the room, flustered from what was apparently a heated phone call, from what Scott picked up, he flopped down on the bed the two had been lying on.  
“Jackson says we have to wear something extravagant to the party tomorrow or we won’t be allowed in, he says, and I quote, ‘no more of your flannel and plain t-shirt shit Stiles, if you and Scott don’t show up wearing your scariest, gayest costumes I’m going to find you and strangle you both in your fucking sleep’.” Stiles finished with his very impressive angry Jackson impersonation and laughed.  
“Sounds scary.” Scott said, then asked, “gayest?”  
“Apparently he knows a few gay guys who are coming, and apparently he wants to set you up with one, I asked if he could get me with one and he just laughed, said something about none of his friends ever being good enough for me. Then I begged because well, I haven’t gotten laid in fucking yonks, and he caved.” Stiles shot him a successful smile and Scott giggled.  
“Sounds scary and gay.” He rolled over so his body was pressed against Stiles’ and then laid his head on his friend’s lap.  
“The gayest.” Stiles joked, moving his hand down to stroke through Scott’s hair. There was nothing unfamiliar about this, the two always got affectionate when they were high, and even when they weren’t, they still touched each other, Scott told himself, Allison’s words ringing in his mind. There was nothing wrong with this, they were just friends, this is just what friends did, who cares if they were closer than other friends were. When Scott has convinced himself what they were doing was purely friendly, he smiled and nuzzled his head into Stiles, enjoying the warmth flowing between the two.  
“You’re the gayest.” He mumbled, a weak come back, but the best he could muster.  
“Actually I’m bi, I’m only like, forty five percent gay. You’re the gayest.” Scott laughed at his friend.  
“Well I’m only like sixty five percent gay so you’re wrong too.” Scott told him smugly.  
“That’s pretty fucking gay.” Perhaps it was the weed, or maybe all the talk about being gay, but all of the sudden Scott had an urge to give Stiles a big, proper hug. So he did, because that’s the kind of friends they were. He sat up, ignored the startled look on Stiles’ face and flung a leg across his lap, so he was straddling him, then he leant forwards and gave him a bear hug, briefly forgetting about his wolf powers until he heard Stiles sputtering. He loosened his grip and rested his head on his friends shoulder, glad when stiles wrapped his strong arms around him.  
“I love you.” He whispered, like it was a secret, even though they’d told each other they loved each other countless times before. Stiles chuckled and replied,  
“That’s pretty fucking gay.” The Scott slapped him across the back. Stiles stopped laughing and just smiled, “I love you too.”


	2. You two have never kissed before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> They kiss ;))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones cute, yay for Halloween and power couples.

The thing about Jackson’s parties is that Lydia always helped him, which resulted in it being one of the famous Lydia + Jackson parties, the kind that tends to leave an impression on people for a lifetime. This year’s Halloween party was no different, and even the outside of the house left Stiles and Scott with their mouths hanging open. It was being held at Jackson house, which honestly had more similarities to a mansion. He somehow had more money when he can back from London, apparently some distant auntie had died, and left him a fuck load of cash, yes, cash.  
The outside of the building was adorned in orange and black streamers, various sculptures and statues of monsters were placed carefully throughout the lawn, and the hedges surrounding the house had been trimmed to resemble nightmarish creatures. A red carpet had been laid out for guests to walk on, and the door had fake blood oozing out of the dog flap. Shrieks and eerie music were coming from inside the house. Scott and Stiles felt dumb in their cheap, Halloween outfits. Stiles had gone as a vampire, with tight skinny jeans and a ripped shirt (Scott had no idea why it had to be ripped), he’d attached fangs to his incisors and a trail of fake blood was left from his lips to his neck. A fake bit mark was on the side of his neck, which had taken him hours and a lot of makeup. Scott had gone for something more simple; a zombie, also featuring ripped clothes and messy hair. Jackson would be disappointed.  
“This, this is going to be so lit.” Stiles said, excitement etched across his features. Scott nodded, agreeing simply, eager to get inside. Scott opened the door and had to flash his wolf eyes to see through the darkness that seemed to be a makeshift hallway. Apparently plastic black out sheets had been hung from the ceiling of the entryway to create a hallway, letting in zero light and leading to the door to the living room. Scott could feel the base of the music coming from the other room in his bones. “Let’s go Scotty.” Stiles tugged his friend by the arm, leading him down the short hallway to the door. Scott smiled at him, the scent of his excitement flowing off of him, and something else he couldn’t quit place. He didn’t have time to analyse it though, for Stiles flung open the door and Scott was hit by a wave of multiple smells, sounds and visual stimuli. Stiles jumped up and down, letting the beat of the music control his movements and leading his best friend to the centre of the room. Scott looked around and couldn’t see any of the pack, not that he minded, he liked just being with Stiles like this. He caught himself grinning, his hands in the air and his hips swaying to the slow, creepy music surrounding them. Stiles seemed to laugh, not that Scott couldn’t hear him very well, the music was deafening even with supernatural hearing, he grabbed his best friends waist, pulling him close and moving his hips with Scott’s. Scott closed his eyes, fuck anyone who thought this wasn’t normal, he thought, this feels as normal and perfect as anything he had ever felt in his life. He felt his body warm to Stiles touch, he felt his skin prickle, his face flush, and he felt the way their bodies seemed to melt together. Way too soon, Stiles was pulling away and leaning in to whisper in Scott’s ear, “Water! I need water!” Then he went to turn away, before leaning back in and shouting, “Actually, I need vodka, let’s go get vodka!” Then Scott was following him, to what he assumed was the kitchen. Making their way through the packed, sweaty crowd was difficult, but they broke through the kitchen door soon enough, and Scott was glad to see a group of his friends hanging out, sipping their drinks and sitting on counters. Their outfits were impressive, well, most of them. Lydia had a very well done Cher from Clueless get up, Kira was a fox, with fox ears, whiskers and a tail to pull the get up together, whilst Malia was suited in a very tight Cat Woman costume. Isaac was shirtless and wearing baggy jeans, who knows what he was aiming for, and Jackson and Ethan had dressed up in what Scott assumed was a pair of sexy cops, although the outfits weren’t that accurate.  
“Scott! Stiles!” Lydia shrieked, clearly happy they were here. She jumped off her counter and ran to them, hugging them both far too tightly. Scott could smell the alcohol on her breath, and he doubted Stiles needed superhuman senses to smell it too. He hugged her back and laughed. Before they broke apart, Malia was besides them and smiling, punching them both on the shoulder. This was what was natural, Scott thought, being with my pack, laughing with them.   
“Hey guys.” Stiles said, grinning stupidly and making his way to the fridge. Jackson and Ethan were standing in the left corner, not making their way closer but each flashing a smile at the two boys. Kira was sitting on the counter, and Isaac was besides her, nodding at Scott, Kira was waving at him frantically.   
“Hey.” He said fondly to them all.   
“It’s been so long since we’ve seen you!” Kira shrieked, her arms flailing out towards him, also, very clearly intoxicated,   
“We all hung out like a week ago.” He chuckled, although he supposed they’d seen each-other more regularly back home.   
“Too long, far too long! Plus Isaac wasn’t there then!” Lydia agreed, sitting back on the counter, “Allison’s in the bathroom right now, but she’d agree with me.”  
“Allison saw me yesterday.” Scott chuckled and made his way to an empty counter spot. Finally stiles popped his head out of the fridge and chucked Scott a flask of something,   
“This is the wolfsbane shit right J?” He asked Jackson, making sure he gave his friend the right alcohol so he could actually get drunk.   
“Gross, don’t ever call me J again. And yes, it’s the right one. Also, you’re costumes fucking suck.” Stiles ignored him and pulled out a can of beer for himself, forgetting about his craving for vodka and settling down on the floor between Scott’s legs. Lydia decided to join him, sliding off the counter and sitting besides him. Scott took a swig of his drink, screwing his face up in response to the odd combination of wolfsbane and alcohol that he didn’t think he’d ever get used to. He reminded himself he really, really wanted to get drunk. 

The gang had sat in the kitchen for about an hour, it had become a pattern at parties to abandon the actual party and just hang out together instead, especially since it was rare for all of them to be at the same party, usually one of them was busy or out of town. After too many drunk jokes from Stiles, and way too many speeches from Malia, they decided to move their little group to the back yard. They sat on the porch, all on the ground, in an odd, drunk circle. Lydia and Allison were clinging to one another, and Scott was amused to see Allison had recreated some kind of Terminator get up, Jackson and Ethan were snuggling, Aiden in Jackson’s lap and Malia was drinking more wolfsbane infused beer, and mumbling to Kira about her classes, or maybe her hot professor, Scott was too drunk to listen properly. Isaac was on his phone, showing Stiles memes every now and again, and Stiles was laying down, his head in Scott’s lap. Their conversation had turned into quiet noise between the pairs, until Jackson tore himself away from Aiden and yelled,   
“We should play truth and dare!” There was a lot of groaning, and a few cheers of encouragement, Ethan laughed and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. Stiles booed, sticking his thumbs down.  
“You promised me a cute boy to hook up with! Where is my cute boy J?” Throughout the night Jackson had stopped fighting Stile’s nickname, and was now openly enjoying it.  
“You have your cute boy, don’t be stupid!” Jackson jabbed, as though it was obvious.   
“Where? Who?” Stiles demanded.   
“Scott! You huge, blistering dumbass, plus, none of my friends would even consider touching you in that outfit.” Jackson rolled his eyes and leaned into Ethan, Stiles just promptly shut his mouth. Then Lydia came to the rescue, as she always does,  
“Truth or dare! Let’s gooooooo!” She clapped her hands together and then a look of amazement came over her face, she looked down in wonder at her hands and clapped them again. “Oh… My…. God…” Allison was laughing hysterically at her girlfriend’s actions, but she managed to get Lydia to stop focusing on her hands. Through incoherent sentences and drunk giggles, they finally agreed to play the game, and Kira was going first. She closed her eyes and pointed her finger around the circle, trying to add drama and flare to her choice. When she opened her yes, her finger was on Allison, so she shrieked and asked, without remembering to ask her whether she chooses truth or dare,   
“Who is better in bed, Lydia or Scott?” Allison laughed and pretended to think for a moment, both Lydia and Scott looking mortified, before answering,  
“No offence Scott, but Lyd just does this thing with her tongue, and it’s just- oh my god it’s so good.” She pretended to moan and then settled down, casting an apologetic but humorous smile at Scott before saying, “Since I just totally ruined your chances of getting laid tonight, I’ll pick you Scott.”   
“Hey! You did not just ruin my sex chances! I am perfectly sexable, I’m sexy! And my tongue is good!” Somewhere at the back of his mind he knew it was hilarious that he was this drunk.  
“Hmm not with grammar like that bud.” Stiles chirped in, receiving a whack from Scott as payment.   
“Truth or dare?” Allison rolled her eyes and asked.  
“I’m not a baby! So dare, I. Pick. Dare.” He annunciated each word clearly. Allison thought for a moment, then giggled before saying,  
“I dare you to stand on one leg until someone picks you again.” Scott laughed, knowing his balance would be horrible, and that now everyone was going to purposefully not choose him. He stood up, apologising to Stiles, and tucked one leg behind the other, so only one of them was on the ground, he wobbled slightly, but was otherwise fine.   
“Isaac, truth or dare?” Scott asked, furrowing his eyebrows together as he tried to remain balanced. Isaac put his phone down and considered the question, he was probably the least drunk out of the gang, but he was still pleasantly buzzed.  
“Truth, I don’t trust you enough to pick dare.” He said, laughing. Scott pretended to look offended,  
“Wow, I’m hurt. I truth you,” Scott paused and laughed at himself, “no wait, that’s not what I meant!” Then Isaac was laughing too, and Scott screeched as he almost lost his balanced. “Quick Isaac! Who was the last person you hooked up with?” Scott said, his words hurried.  
“My TA from American Literature, he was so cute.” Isaac sighed and blushed slightly. Scott giggles,  
“Naughty.” He said simply. Then Isaac chuckled and said,  
“Whatever, Lydia, truth or dare?” Lydia perked up, pausing whatever conversation she was having with Allison and smiling.   
“Truth!” Stiles groaned at her answer,  
“Y’all are a bunch of pussies, Scott’s the only one who’s picked dare so far!” Stiles exclaimed, unamused. Lydia rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at him, turning her attention back to Isaac.  
“I still pick truth.”  
“Okay, uh, do you like cats or dogs better?” Isaac asked meekly, clearly struggling to find a good question, several boos interrupted from the crowd. Lydia laughed,  
“Cats, obviously, now that was a shit question Isaac so I’m going to pick the one person that now has to pick dare, Stiles!” Lydia pointed at Stiles and he giggled.   
“Fine, but you better make it good.” Lydia smiled, evilly, already knowing exactly what she was going to dare him.  
“I dare you to do something with Scott that you’ve never done before.” All of the sudden, all eyes were on Stiles, waiting. Malia had her eyebrows raised, smirking, Kira was staring with her mouth hanging open slightly, Jackson and Ethan were trying not to laugh and the rest were just giggling. Besides Scott, who was staring at Stiles and smiling, a smile that Stiles considered to be a challenge. Stiles stood up and chuckled slightly, way too drunk to be nervous about what he was about to do. He turned to Lydia and asked,   
“Like this?” Then he took a step closer to his best friend, placed a hand on his cheek and looked Scott in the eyes, smiling mischievously. Without warning, unless you call the gentle caress to Scott’s cheek warning, Stiles pressed his lips to Scott’s. Scott froze, his eyes were open, and he could see each individual eyelash on Stiles’ closed eyes, he could feel his best friends pulse quicken, as he had heard quicken a thousand times before, when they were in danger. Most importantly, he could feel Stiles’ soft, warm, sweet lips pressed against his. And then he could feel his own tongue pressing against Stiles’ lips, he almost sighed with relief when his friend parted his lips and allowed Scott to taste his tongue. Oh my fucking god, this was actually happening. It had been a solid eighteen seconds when Stiles pulled away, bowing to their audience, Scott standing there, his lips tingling and his abdomen warm, both feet on the ground, although no one mentioned it. All anyone said was,  
“You two have actually never kissed before?” Classic Malia.

The rest of the party had been a blur, and Scott had stopped drinking, afraid if he got too drunk he wouldn’t be able to remember what had happened, the feeling of being kissed by Stiles. They had continued playing truth or dare for a bit, but gradually stopped and went back to just talking, they discussed what had been going in each of their lives, and remembered Beacon Hills together. Hours later Stiles had started to fall asleep on Scott’s shoulder, so Scott decided to call it a night, they spent another half an hour saying their goodbyes, and eventually Stiles was sitting on the curb, and Scott was running back inside to grab his jacket that he had almost forgot. Before he could leave again Lydia stopped him,  
“Scott, I consider us close friends, I think you’re one of my best friends, along with Stiles and Allison of course, so I’m going to do you a favour.” Scott raised an eyebrow and nodded, as if to say, okay? What is it?  
“Stiles likes you, I know this because I’ve known him since elementary school, just as long as I’ve known you, which also means I know that you like Stiles.” Scott wanted to laugh, to ask why everyone was cornering him about this, he wanted to shake his head and tell her they were just friends and she was wrong. But then he remembered what it felt like to kiss Stiles.  
“He kissed you tonight Scott. He could have done a thousand other things, but he kissed you. It was kinda planned,” Lydia admitted sheepishly, “we discussed it before you got here, everyone can see how much you guys like each other.” At this Scott did laugh because fuck, this was worse then he thought.  
“Thanks Lydia, I think. But we’re just friends. Tons of drunken friends kiss,” Was all he said before hugging her tightly, he went to leave but she grabbed him by the arm,  
“You deserve this Scott. You both do. You’ve been through so much together and we all think you just deserve to be happy.” She smiled sadly and let go.  
“You’re really something Lydia Martin.” Scott whispered, smiling so she knew it was a compliment. Then he was out the door, walking back to stiles, who was passed out on the curb, he laughed and for a brief second, allowing himself to entertain the idea that maybe Lydia was right.


	3. I’d like to if you’d like to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers and smooches ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! And that it’s shorter than the others! School got in the way but I wanna get back into this story now. Hope you love this chapter, also, what would you like to see happen?

The thing about werewolf hangovers was that they were just about ten times worse than regular ones. No matter how much you drank there was always a hangover, and fuck, they were bad. Sunday morning for Scott consisted of three things; a monster headache, getting rudely woken up and then getting served breakfast in bed. Stiles’ morning also consisted of three things; a sudden surge of affection for his best friend, which resulted in him trying to cook him breakfast and burning himself, screaming so loudly he woke Scott up, and then apologising profusely as he brought Scott breakfast in bed.  
The two boys were now laying in bed, a breakfast tray across Scott’s legs and Stiles leaning against him, picking at his waffles. Of course Scott appreciated the gesture, and was grateful to have so much food to help with his hangover, but as Stiles’ shoulder pressed against his, he couldn’t help but remember the previous nights events, and he wondered whether Stiles could. The thing about Stiles was that he never got hungover, ever, like not once. So Scott could never tell the next day how drunk Stiles had been. The only way was to ask, so as he stuffed his mouth full of waffles and strawberries he asked,   
“Doyourememberlastnight?” Except Scott could barely understand his words, so he doubted Stiles could.   
“Yeah of course, I wasn’t that drunk.” He snickered. Of course Scott had forgot that Stiles had learnt to understand Scott when his mouth was stuffed with food when they were twelve. Scott stopped talking, not sure what to say. So he didn’t say anything and continued to eat in silence, Stiles followed suit and stole a strawberry. Unfortunately the food was limited, and before long there was nothing left to distract them with. Stiles pushed the tray away and nuzzled into Scott’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around him. Scott cursed Allison and Lydia for being so meddlesome, a few days ago he could have enjoyed a perfectly fine cuddle session with his bro and no part of him would have thought it was weird. Scott sunk into his bed, bringing Stiles down with him, and sighed, closing his eyes. Stiles did the same, deciding a sweet Sunday morning nap would be amazing.   
After a few minutes Scott could feel the steady breaths that meant a snoozing Stiles. He had tried to fall asleep along with his friend but he couldn’t, far too distracted by all the physical contact. Instead he remembered when they were kids, when they used to hold hands and cuddle and how they eventually started to get bullied for it, being forced to conceal their affection for one another until they got home. He remembered his mom pulling him aside one day and telling him not to listen to the mean boys at school, that he was allowed to hold Stiles’ hand if he wanted to. He remembered middle school, and his mom’s raised eyebrows when the hand holding and hugs didn’t stop. He remembered his mom coming into his room one day and sitting down on his bed,  
“You know you can talk to me about anything, right Scott?” She had said, smiling at him. He’d nodded, focused on his video game. “I have an uncle who’s gay and-” She had been cut off by Scott’s laughter.  
“What are you taking about- oh Jesus mom, you think I’m gay?” He almost snorted, so entertained by the fact his mom was trying to have the sexuality talk with him. She’d laughed along with him and apologised, explaining that she had thought he and Stiles might have had a thing. Scott assured her she was wrong and shooed her out of his room. After that they didn’t hold hands anymore. They still hugged, and cuddled, and touched one another perhaps a little too affectionately for just friends, but they never did hold hands again.  
Suddenly, all Scott wanted to do was hold Stiles’ hand. To feel his long, skinny fingers intertwined with Scott’s own. He opened his eyes and look down, there it was, just resting on Scott’s hip, his pinky finger just touching the strip of skin between his shirt and his boxers. He was asleep, what harm could come from it? Before he could talk himself out of it, he was reaching down and sliding his hand underneath Stiles’, wrapping his fingers through his best friend’s. This felt nice, this felt natural. This time when Scott closed his eyes, he fell asleep almost immediately.

When Scott awoke the sun was already setting, and the fact that the two of them had slept through the entire day hardly surprised him. The fact that he was holding Stiles’ hand did though, and he stared at it for a moment, smiling to himself.  
“Mmmph… Scotty? Needapee.” Scott almost jumped at the sound of his best friends muffled voice, unaware that Stiles was awake and now slightly freaking out because Stiles would be able to feel Scott holding his hand. Scott snatched it away and sat up, allowing Stiles to roll out of bed and drag himself to the bathroom. He rubbed his shoulder, slightly stiff from the awkward position they’d been in. He let his mind wonder to the feel of Stiles’ hand and lips, willing to let his brain explore such sensations if it meant he could put off fretting about them for a few more minutes.  
Stiles arrived back carrying another tray. “Dude I added cannabutter to the batter when we got back from class Friday and I think now would be a great time to try them.” Scott raised his eyebrows, not sure getting high would cure his horrible hangover, but willing to try it.   
Ten minutes later, half the batch was gone and the boys were lying on their backs, stoned as fuck. They hadn’t said anything, Scott was too absorbed in his thoughts, and Stiles was worried that if he said anything it would relate directly back to their previous nights kiss. So they both just laid there, until Stiles phone went off with a text alert. Scott jumped slightly at the intrusive sound, and watched as his best friend sat up and sent a reply.   
“Who was it?” He asked softly.  
“It was Lydia.” Scott furrowed his eyebrows together, hoping Lydia wasn’t meddling again. He didn’t have much time to worry about it though, as soon as Stiles set his phone down he jumped on top of Scott, laughing. “Scotty boy, Scottscottscottscottscott.” His hands were placed on Scott’s shoulders and his head was leaning to the side, Scott was laughing. “What shall we do on this fine night?” Scott giggled and thrashed beneath his friend, pretending to try and escape.  
“I think you should get off me for a start.” He said, slightly untruthfully, because honestly, he loved the feeling of Stiles straddling his hips.  
“No that won’t do, we need a far grander plan for this wonderful night.” Stiles said seriously. Scott stopped thrashing began giggling.  
“What the fuck are you on about?” He asked, peering up at his best friend.  
“Last night was a great night, and we can not let tonight go to waste.” He said, as though it was obvious.  
“Well you’re crushing me, and I want pizza so get off of me!” He squealed, meltinginto laughter as Stiles began to hop up and down on top of Scott, shaking the bed. It was definitely the weed, Scott told himself, it was the weeds fault he was enjoying this so much. Because best friends certainly do not get boners at their best friend jumping up and down on them, hell, best friends don’t jump up and down- oh fuck. Scott had a boner. And Stiles either hadn’t noticed, or didn’t care, because he was still moving his thighs and hips above Scott’s and creating this amazing friction that made Scott close his eyes, almost forgetting to hold in the groan that was about to spill from his lips. Meanwhile, Stiles was above him and singing Britney Spears’ Toxic, which really just made this horribly awkward moment just that much worse. Scott had to do something before Stiles realised his best friend had a full hard on below him, naturally, what Scott did was literally throw Stiles off of him. Not a great idea. Stiles ended up half hanging off the bed, and Scott felt immediately guilty as he let out a surprised, and slightly painful, yelp.  
“What the fuck Scott?!” He yelled, trying to hoist himself back up to a sitting position. Scott hurriedly crawled over, apologising.  
“I’m so sorry, I just, uh, I guess I wolfed out and I don’t know man, I’m really fucking stoned.” He offered, insanely guilty for hurting Stiles all because his body apparently didn’t know the appropriate times for arousal. Scott offered his hand and Stiles took it, chuckling softly.  
“It’s fine bro, nothing permanently damaged.” He said when sitting up, across from Scott. They stared at each other for a moment.  
“About the kiss…”  
“You know how I kissed you?” They both laughed when they had realised that they both had said it at the same time, Scott smiled at him softly, and Stiles smirked.  
“Why’d you kiss me?” Scott asked, bracing himself for the answer that could either change everything, or leave him hoping for more.  
“I was pretty fucking smashed.” Stiles dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck, wanting to avoid the look on Scott’s face for what he was about to say. “And I kind of wanted to.” Scott’s heart jumped, and he was glad Stiles was human and he couldn’t hear it pounding. Wanting to break the now slightly awkward silence, Scott swallowed his pride and said,  
“Maybe, if you’d like too, I mean, well, we could do it again?” Scott’s whole being glowed, he swore it did, when Stiles looked up at him and beamed.  
“I’d like to” and with that, Stiles was leaning in and before Scott could second guess it, their lips were touching, again. This time, it was slow, and careful, with hints of fear and tones of care and desire. This was how a first kiss should feel, Scott thought.


End file.
